Infinito
by planeador
Summary: Lexa se pregunta si aquello es una despedida. Clarke no sabe si está enamorada. Clexa Modern AU... O una historia triste con un final aún incierto. Inspirada en Getting It On — Sales.
1. Inifnito

La primera vez fue una emergencia.

La segunda vez fue una necesidad.

Pero la tercera vez… Lexa ya no sabía cómo clasificarla.

Hacía tres días que no había dejado de llover y se suponía que para esas alturas, Lexa ya se habría acostumbrado, pero los relámpagos y el instantáneo sonido de los truenos después de las luces, la ponía inquieta.

La lámpara de la pequeña sala de estar del departamento estaba parpadeando, como si la electricidad fuese a extinguirse en cualquier momento y la verdad no le habría extrañado que a causa de un accidente o algo así tuviesen que cortar el suministro de todo el edificio, pero no le inquietaba la idea de quedarse en oscuridad el resto de la noche, pues tenía una buena cantidad de velas como para prestarle a todos los vecinos del piso.

La lámpara volvió a parpadear y luego otra vez hasta que todo quedó en penumbra por un segundo. Lexa se quedó estática y cuando volvió la luz, decidió que era hora de prepararse para una noche a oscuras. Estaba buscando en los estantes candelabros y velas sueltas para dejarlas sobre la mesa, al lado de los cerillos cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Ella era la única persona que golpeaba tres veces seguidas y luego una vez más un instante después. Tragó en seco y casi de forma automática se le puso una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Se suponía que habían dejado las cosas claras; sin visitas, sin llamadas, sin mensajes. Porque así era mejor, porque así dolía menos, porque así era más fácil acostumbrarse a la idea de seguir caminos separados, sin embargo, ella estaba allí y Lexa lo sabía, no podía equivocarse con esos golpecitos en la puerta.

La luz volvió a pestañear y eso sirvió para sacarla del momentáneo estupor en que se había sumido los últimos treinta segundos.

Hubo golpecitos en la puerta nuevamente y Lexa soltó las velas sobre la mesa para dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba Clarke. Con el cabello goteando y el rostro empapado de lluvia. Tenía una expresión que Lexa no distinguió fácilmente. No sabía si lo que reflejaba el rostro de la rubia era tristeza, o enojo, o desesperanza, pero estaba segura de que no era algo bueno.

Quiso decir algo, pero era como si las palabras se atascaran en su lengua, sin llegar a hacer su camino hacia la salida.

—Disculpa que venga sin avisar, pero dijimos no más llamadas, ¿recuerdas? —Habló Clarke primero. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

Lexa asintió, sin ser capaz de responder.

—Tenía que verte —agregó Clarke, mientras se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por sus mechones rubios para estilar el agua.

Lexa se quitó de la entrada y se hizo a un lado, indicándole que podía pasar. Clarke agachó la mirada e hizo su ingreso al pequeño departamento.

Dentro todo parecía tan cálido, todo era tan… Lexa. Clarke podía incluso jurar que todo olía a su perfume.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Lexa, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Clarke no respondió inmediatamente. Tenía la mirada fija en sus zapatos y por un momento Lexa pensó que estaba llorando.

—Dame tu chaqueta —le dijo a Clarke, acercándose unos pasos hacia ella y cuando la muchacha se la quitó, Lexa la colgó en el respaldo de una silla, cerca de la estufa eléctrica para que se secara.

La luz seguía parpadeando por milésimas de segundos, sin llegar a cortarse del todo. Lexa pensó que se trataba de una metáfora. Podía fácilmente compararla con la relación que llevaba con Clarke hacía demasiado tiempo como para contarlo.

Lexa se sentó en el sofá, donde había estado hacía un momento y le hizo una seña a Clarke para que se sentara junto a ella, invitándola a que le contara qué estaba sucediendo.

—Finn me propuso matrimonio —musitó Clarke finalmente, incapaz de dirigir su mirada a Lexa.

Ella no dijo nada por unos segundos que parecieron minutos. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Felicitaciones? No era tan hipócrita.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Quiso saber Lexa.

—Nada. Le dije lo iba a pensar —respondió Clarke y cuando levantó la vista para observar esos ojos verdes que la habían acompañado por el último tiempo, Lexa pudo distinguir fácilmente las lágrimas que casi llenaban sus ojos azules.

— ¿No quieres casarte con él?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Lo amas?

—No lo sé.

Y para ese momento, las lágrimas ya se habían desbordado de los ojos de Clarke, sin darle una chance para evitarlo. No quería fingir tampoco. Menos estando en presencia de Lexa.

Lexa no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a seguir el instinto de cualquier ser humano que ve llorar a otro y la abrazó.

Hacía mucho desde que no la abrazaba así, con fuerza, dejando que la cabeza rubia de Clarke se apoyara en su pecho.

Se suponía que las cosas habían terminado y que no iban a verse más, pero Lexa era como un imán y Clarke un objeto de metal, de una u otra forma siempre encontraban una excusa para regresar a la otra.

Cuando Lexa conoció a Clarke, la rubia tenía un novio, Finn, sin embargo, eso no las detuvo de salir a escondidas o mantener por largos meses encuentros en el departamento de Lexa y otros lugares fortuitos. Para el presente, ambas sabían que Lexa estaba enamorada, pero ninguna estaba segura de si aquello era recíproco. Clarke nunca daba respuestas claras.

En los doce meses que llevaban viéndose a escondidas, Clarke nunca dejó a su novio, nunca mencionó nada al respecto y Lexa tampoco. A veces Lexa se preguntaba cómo es que había soportado ser un secreto tanto tiempo. O ¿cómo es que se había enamorado tanto de Clarke como para no cuestionarle nada?

Cuando Clarke deshizo el abrazo y la miró a los ojos, Lexa sintió ese familiar cosquilleo en el estómago, como cada vez que estaban juntas. Sabía lo que venía después porque la secuencia se había repetido ya dos veces después de la ruptura; Clarke llegaba a su puerta con alguna excusa, hablaban, en algún momento Clarke la besaba y Lexa la dejaba porque la echaba de menos, hasta que finalmente terminaban entre las sábanas de su cama o los cojines del sofá.

No era justo.

Lexa ya no quería ser un secreto, quería ser más. Merecía ser más.

Por eso cuando Clarke la besó, no respondió de forma inmediata. Cerró sus ojos hasta que la rubia se apartó y cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, le temblaron las manos.

Clarke seguía derramando lágrimas y a Lexa le rompía el corazón verla llorar.

¿Cómo es que lograba manipular sus emociones de esa forma sin decir ninguna palabra? ¿Cómo es que podía manipularla simplemente siendo Clarke? Pero a esas alturas, ya le había dado demasiado poder y fue ella la que esta vez se inclinó para dejar un beso sobre los labios de Clarke porque su fuerza de voluntad no era lo que ella esperaba.

La lámpara volvió a pestañear cuando Clarke deslizaba sus labios hacia el cuello de Lexa y la humedad que habían dejado las lágrimas le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

A veces Lexa odiaba que las cosas tuvieran que ser así, que Clarke tuviese un novio, que ella tuviese que ser un secreto, que no tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de la rubia y que cada vez… cada maldita vez, cada encuentro caía nuevamente en lo mismo. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a olvidarse de Clarke cuando la estaba besando como nadie, nunca lo había hecho?

¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin ella después de que había probado el interior de su boca?

¿Cómo iba a ponerle un fin a todo cuando Clarke estaba quitándole la camiseta y besando la piel de su abdomen con la sutileza de un pincel que roza un lienzo en blanco?

Las cosas eran como eran y, de todas formas, Lexa estaba acostumbrada a que fueran de esa manera.

Clarke estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Lexa y a ella casi se le había olvidado como respirar.

Se incorporó para quedarse sentada con Clarke sobre su regazo y le quitó la blusa, dándose el tiempo de desabrochar cada botón hasta que su ropa interior quedó expuesta, entonces se inclinó hacia la piel sobre su corazón y la besó con cuidado.

Clarke había dejado de llorar y justo en el momento en que desabrochaba su sujetador, Lexa tuvo una epifanía:  
Allí era donde se terminaba todo. Aquel era un encuentro de despedida porque Clarke le diría que sí a Finn. Aquello era una despedida para darle un final a la relación que tenían. Por eso Clarke había corrido a su puerta; para despedirse de ella.

Ahora era Lexa la que tenía ganas de llorar y con esa revelación dando vueltas en su cabeza, se deshizo de la prenda que cubría el corazón de Clarke, para repetir el ritual que había hecho tantas veces, para dejar que su boca le diera el debido respeto a sus pechos. Si aquello era el final de ambas, entonces tenía que quedarse con algo para recordar.

Clarke la empujó sutilmente por los hombros hasta dejarla recostada sobre el sofá y la besó como nunca la había besado antes; con vehemencia, con ímpetu, como si quisiera consumirla a través del contacto de sus bocas y luego siguió con su cuello, sus clavículas, su esternón, sus pechos, su abdomen. Lexa estaba segura; ambas estaban en la misma página.

Un rato después la ropa estaba tirada en la alfombra al lado del sofá y ellas no eran más que un enredo de cabello dorado y castaño y piel rozando otra piel.

Lexa nunca había estado tan expuesta ante alguna otra persona y era increíble la confianza que le daba Clarke como para no querer cubrirse cuando no llevaba nada puesto encima.

—Clarke… —jadeó Lexa, cuando la rubia había hecho que sus labios emigraran a la parte baja de su abdomen. Quería preguntarle algo, pero Clarke la hizo callar.

—Shhh… —siseó, antes de perderse entre las piernas de Lexa, en aquel paraje donde nadie más que ella tenía permitido llegar.

Lexa se mordió los labios y dio por abortada la misión de la pregunta, ya lo haría luego, porque por ahora, todo se reducía a una palabra: Clarke.

Un momento después le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo y creyó ver constelaciones completas en sus párpados cerrados, sin embargo, la boca de Clarke no dejaba de moverse contra aquella delicada piel, dejando sus sentidos en máxima hiperestesia y su cuerpo reaccionaba con sutiles movimientos, como descargas eléctricas.

Y luego, cuando Lexa pudo recuperar el aliento, fue el turno de Clarke.

Lexa la dejó tumbada en el sofá y no titubeó mucho antes de que sus manos se encargaran de poner a Clarke en uno de los estados más vulnerables del ser humano. Sus dedos imitaban el flameo de una bandera dentro de la rubia y la habitación se llenó de la suave melodía que escapaba de los labios de Clarke a medida que se acercaba a ver las estrellas.

Lexa dejó un caminito de besos por su vientre hasta llegar más al sur, donde sus dedos se ocupaban de complacer a la rubia, entonces le dio también una entretención a su boca, porque si aquello era una despedida, también tenía que darle algo para recordarla por el resto de su vida.

Fue el mismo cuerpo de Clarke el que le dijo cuándo la tarea estaba hecha. Lexa se alzó en ambos brazos y puso su rostro a la altura del de Clarke. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y usualmente Lexa le habría sonreído, le habría hecho una broma, la habría besado, la habría abrazado, pero en ese momento, no era capaz de nada. De hecho, sí, se inclinó para volver a besarla, porque al menos podía permitirse eso.

Dejó que que una cortina de cabello castaño las aislara del mundo por un segundo.

—Clarke —musitó Lexa en medio del beso y se alejó para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Lexa? —Clarke tenía su intensa mirada azul posicionada en la verde de Lexa.

— ¿Me amas? —Fue todo lo que preguntó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar, porque realmente sentía que iba a romperse en miles de pedacitos.

Cómo le hubiese gustado recibir una respuesta positiva. Una parte suya tenía esperanza, pero la otra parte era realista y no se hacía ilusiones.

Clarke no podía complacerla con una respuesta que no tenía.

—No lo sé —dijo la rubia.

Lexa asintió en señal de que entendía su confusión y se inclinó para dejar un último beso antes de quitarse de encima y buscar su ropa interior para volver a ponérsela.

—Ya vengo —le avisó y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Tenía el corazón roto y apenas cerró la puerta del sanitario las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Le dolía el pecho, como si fuese a sufrir un ataque cardíaco y le costaba respirar porque el llanto que quería salir no eran esas sutiles lagrimitas que estaba derramando. Era más que eso… mucho más que eso.

¿Por qué los finales tenían que doler tanto?

Se mojó el rostro con agua fría y cuando salió del baño para regresar a la sala, encontró a Clarke sentada en la alfombra, con la ropa interior puesta y las rodillas cerca de su corazón. Sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas como si tuviese frío y estaba llorando. Mucho más que cuando había llegado.

Lexa se sentó a su lado y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron solas de sus ojos.

Ambas podían percibirlo, ese momento mismo, ese preciso instante era el final. Lo que viniera después sería un epílogo, pero aquello, era una despedida.

Clarke buscó la mano de Lexa y la sujetó con fuerza.

Ambas estaban llorando.

Ninguna fue capaz de moverse.

Ninguna dijo nada y a Lexa le seguía doliendo el corazón.


	2. Alguien más

Clarke no sabía cómo resolver esa situación.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su último encuentro con Lexa y era incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza. Aquellos ojos verdes daban vueltas como un carrusel en su mente, eran lo último en lo que pensaba antes de quedarse dormida y su primera imagen de la mañana, aun cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos debería ser su prometido.

Sí. Le había dicho que sí a Finn. Aunque a veces le parecía que era todo demasiado apresurado, porque todavía le quedaba medio año para terminar la universidad y ni siquiera estaban viviendo juntos. Quizás había aceptado porque se sentía culpable de haberlo engañado por tanto tiempo, quizás por lástima o costumbre.

A veces pensaba que realmente lo amaba, pero entonces Lexa aparecía en la ecuación y todo se volvía un remolino de sentimientos confusos. Tal vez lo amaba, pero como se ama a un amigo, no como se ama a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

Se suponía que esa tarde iría con su madre y Octavia a visitar las tiendas de vestidos de novia, algo que debería tenerla emocionada, pero había puesto una excusa para no asistir porque necesitaba hacer otra cosa mucho más importante, según ella. Y tampoco tenía ganas de pasarse el resto de la tarde poniéndose y quitándose vestidos blancos. Ni siquiera debería ser un vestido blanco.

Sabía que Lexa había encontrado a alguien más porque por la última semana la había visto llegar a la universidad todos los días junto a Luna, una chica de cabello rizado que trabajaba en la cafetería frente al campus. Clarke sabía que a Luna le gustaba Lexa por la forma en que la miraba cuando estaba haciendo su pedido, por la forma que le sonreía cuando le daba el cambio y porque sus ojos no le mentían. Aquello le provocaba una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si un pequeño monstruo se despertara dentro de ella cada vez que Lexa hablaba con Luna. Tal vez aquello debería ayudarle con una epifanía, pero Clarke evitaba pensar sobre eso a toda costa.

Tal vez aquello fuese demasiado y ciertamente no lo había meditado realmente, pero antes de poder sopesarlo más, Clarke se encontraba dentro de su automóvil estacionado a una cuadra del café donde Luna terminaría pronto su turno de trabajo. No estaba segura, pero podía adivinar que Lexa aparecería por ahí en cualquier momento porque era atenta y así como a veces iba a buscarla a ella cuando salía tarde de clases, se imaginaba que haría lo mismo con Luna.

No le agradaba Luna. Y sí, por la simple razón de que estaba tomando su lugar en la vida de Lexa.

Cuando se estaba oscureciendo y el atardecer tenía un color azul que hacía parecer todo más frío, divisó a lo lejos una silueta que caminaba con demasiada gracia como para no ser Lexa. Le gustaba verla caminar porque era delicada y muy segura para moverse, como un felino.

Eran días cercanos a la víspera de navidad, por lo que las calles estaban bastante concurridas hasta tarde.

Se bajó del automóvil y caminó con paso apresurado hasta que estuvieron a unos metros de distancia.

Lexa se había detenido y tenía en el rostro esa expresión inescrutable que Clarke nunca sabía cómo interpretar. Sus ojos tampoco le decían nada claro.

Clarke tenía ganas de llorar porque la había extrañado tanto que era ridículo. Quería correr y abrazarla y besarla y no soltarla más, pero no lo hizo porque tampoco quería espantarla, ni volver a romperle el corazón.

La gente parecía moverse en cámara lenta entre ellas y uno que otro le dio un empujón con el hombro porque la acera estaba demasiado atestada como para quedarse allí haciendo de estatua.

Clarke dio un paso hacia Lexa primero y ella tragó con fuerza.

Aquella última vez Lexa le había preguntado si la amaba y ella no había sido capaz de responderle. Le había dicho que no sabía… y seguía sin tener una respuesta clara, pero tampoco quería alejarse como habían dicho que lo harían. Lexa seguía siendo como una ley de gravedad.

Al estar allí en medio de la vereda observándola y sin saber qué decirle, Clarke llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no la amaba, tal vez simplemente era una obsesión porque era egoísta y no quería a nadie más con Lexa, porque no podía soportar la idea de que alguien la reemplazara.

No podía siquiera imaginarse a Luna besándola, no podía imaginársela con alguien más.

— ¿Clarke? —Preguntó Lexa, aproximándose un tramo.

—Lo siento. Tenía que verte —siempre la misma excusa. Tal vez debería comenzar a explicar por qué _"tenía"_ que ver a Lexa.

— ¿Estás bien?

Clarke se limitó a asentir. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que estaba allí porque no quería que fuese a buscar a Luna? ¿Que estaba celosa? Nada de eso parecía oportuno.  
Quizás debería decirle la verdad.

Lexa la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a hacerse a una orilla de la acera junto a ella para dejar de estorbarle a la gente, pero Clarke la tomó de la mano segundos después y la hizo caminar hasta su automóvil sin llegar a explicarle nada. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitándola a entrar, porque pensaba que la siguiente conversación no era asunto de nadie más que ellas dos y porque quería una excusa para tenerla cerca.

Después de dudarlo por unos segundos, Lexa entró al coche y Clarke la imitó, acomodándose en el asiento del conductor.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Luna? —Inquirió Clarke.

Lexa dudó un momento, pero terminó por asentir. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Se suponía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer después de Clarke; seguir con su vida. Clarke la imitó y también movió su cabeza de forma asertiva.

— ¿La quieres?

—No lo sé… supongo que sí. Ella me importa —se limitó a decir Lexa y Clarke sintió que le estaban enterrando miles de alfileres en el corazón—. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto, Clarke? ¿Es un interrogatorio?

—No… Es sólo que…

—Tú quisiste que las cosas fuesen de esta forma, Clarke —la interrumpió Lexa, con ese tono de voz como si le estuviesen haciendo daño. Y sí, Clarke le estaba haciendo daño nuevamente—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué yo me quedara sentada frente a la puerta esperándote por siempre? ¿Querías que fuese un secreto para siempre? No soy tu segunda opción, Clarke.

Las palabras de Lexa tenían la intención de lastimar a Clarke, sin embargo, le dolían más a ella. Clarke le había roto el corazón y aquellas heridas aún no sanaban.

Se sintió cobarde. ¿Cómo es que había podido tener a Lexa más de un año como un secreto? Y ni siquiera había sido capaz de decidirse entre ella y su novio. Lo peor de todo es que todo el tiempo había estado muy consciente de que alguien (si es que no eran los tres) saldría herido de ese enredo.

— ¿Así que la eliges a ella para que ocupe mi lugar? —Sin querer los ojos de la Clarke comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a que estuviesen constantemente húmedos.

Siempre era lo mismo entre ellas. O estaban en un pequeño mundo utópico donde todo era felicidad, o las cosas se volvían un universo distópico lleno de lágrimas. No había término medio. Con Lexa siempre era todo o nada, aunque la relación no fuese totalmente equitativa por ambas partes.

Lexa negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al cabello, como hacía cada vez que estaba frustrada o molesta. Por un momento Clarke pensó que iba a gritarle.

—No es justo, Clarke —pronunció la frase con lentitud, asegurándose de que la rubia lo entendiera—. Te vas a casar. Y yo tengo que seguir con mi vida.

—No estoy segura si quiero casarme —la voz de Clarke sonaba trémula, porque estaba aguantándose las lágrimas.

—No puedo esperarte por siempre, _amor_ —dijo Lexa en un tono que sonaba como un lamento más que como un hecho, como si realmente quisiera esperarla por los siglos de los siglos, pero ambas sabían quién sería la única perjudicada si eso pasaba.

Hubo un momento de mutismo en que todo parecía estar en pausa y a Lexa no le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que Clarke estaba llorando en silencio.

Aún le rompía el corazón verla derramar lágrimas, más si era su culpa, pero aquella situación no era justa. Lexa merecía más que ser un secreto por el resto de la vida, merecía más que visitas fugaces a las dos de la madrugada o besos robados en los pasillos de la universidad cuando no había nadie mirando. Al principio era emocionante todo eso de estar a escondidas, parecía un juego inocente, pero las cosas se volvieron reales cuando Clarke se aparecía en el departamento de Lexa en la madrugada, cuando Lexa corría a verla cada vez que Clarke la llamaba, cuando a Lexa se le hacía difícil respirar si no estaban juntas, cuando Clarke le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa en la cafetería de la universidad.

—Nunca fue justo, Clarke —comenzó a decir, sintiendo como su propio corazón se rompía nuevamente a medida que pronunciaba las palabras—. Tú nunca fuiste completamente mía como yo lo fui de ti. Hay una parte tuya que jamás me perteneció.

Y tal vez esa parte era justamente su corazón. Tal vez esa parte siempre fue de Finn, después de todo. Tal vez Clarke no podía darle su corazón porque nunca estaban solas.

Lexa se volteó hacia la rubia con los ojos húmedos y llevó una mano hacia su mentón, para acunarlo y así obligarla a mirar sus ojos. Necesitaba que le creyera lo que iba a decir y los ojos verdes de Lexa nunca mentían.

Aquel mal hábito de mirar los labios de la rubia se hizo presente por un segundo y Clarke sintió que su corazón se aceleraba como si hubiese corrido dos kilómetros.

—Sabes que te amo, Clarke, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar contigo. Quizás las cosas son así porque no hay otro camino —le dijo, muy a su pesar, pues lo único que quería en el mundo era a Clarke. Quería que fuese completamente suya.

Y sí, había otro camino y ambas sabían cuál era. Y ambas sabían que Clarke no iba a elegirlo. Lexa había dejado de tener esperanza.

— ¿Me besas una última vez? —Preguntó Clarke en un siseo que apenas se escuchó. Estaba como hipnotizada por los ojos de Lexa, que parecían haberse robado todo el color verde de Seattle.

Lexa no dijo nada, pero Clarke supo que no iba a negarle aquel pedido. Se inclinaron hacia adelante casi de forma pauteada y sus labios se encontraron en un beso cargado de ternura y tristeza, en un último beso que cerraba el trato para siempre.

Clarke era cobarde, lo sabía. Era cobarde por mentirle a Finn, por darle esperanzas a Lexa, por no dar respuestas claras, por no reconocer sus sentimientos, por evadir las epifanías cada vez que venían. En ese preciso momento en que sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de Lexa supo que no la merecía. Ni en un millón de años iba a merecer que Lexa sacrificara toda una vida para esperarla.

Lexa se alejó primero y dejó un último beso en la cabeza de Clarke antes de bajarse del automóvil.

Clarke la observó alejarse, mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. No la quería con alguien más, no quería que besara a alguien más, no quería que tocara o que la tocara alguien más. Era jodidamente egoísta y lo sabía, pero tampoco era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Supuso que allí era donde aplicaba aquella famosa frase de _"si la amas, déjala ir"_.

Sí. Realmente amaba a Lexa.

Allí en la oscura cabina de su automóvil, cuando eran casi las siete de la tarde y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar en picada, cuando Lexa estaba entrando al café para buscar a Luna, allí llegó a la conclusión de que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Alexandria Woods como nunca lo había estado de otra persona.

Pero no fue capaz de bajarse del coche para decírselo… porque seguía siendo cobarde.


End file.
